Nine Reason's Why
by FN' tfny
Summary: It's the day before graduation. The day before Bella will become a vampire! But when she arrives home she finds a box full of tapes. She listens to the first one. Its' Edward. What is he saying! Give me 5 reviews and i will update!


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. (big sigh.) Stephenie Meyer does.( :**

**Bella's Point of view.**

I was driving home in a hurry, I was getting excited! Tomorrow is graduation. Then I will become a vampire, and get married to Edward. I got home and I see a package on my doorstep. I guess Charlie had to work late today. I grab my bag and go pick up the package. It feels sort of heavy, I was curious to see what was inside..a present from one of the Cullen's? I hurry inside and set it down and call Edward. No answer. That's funny, I just saw him at school. Maybe he wasn't home yet. I go to get the package, I rip it open. There are 5 cassette tapes in it. They are labeled one through ten front and back. There was no return address. Why would someone send me a box full of tapes and not give me a return address? I haven't listened to cassette tapes in years so I had to search the house for a walk man. I finally found one in Charlie's nightstand. I put the first tape in labeled number one. It sounds blank at first. I was about to take it out but then I hear his voice talk. Edward's voice.

"Hi Bella." Why was he talking to me in tapes, why can't he come over here?

"I will explain everything on this first tape, my love. I have on these tapes 9 reasons www..wh..why I have to leave." His voice sounds very upset. A single warm wet, salty tear runs down my cheek. Why is he leaving me?

"You haven't done anything wrong. Never. I'm not blaming anyone. But I just can't stay here. It's not safe."

"By the end of these tapes you will understand why I can't stay here with you...You know I love you, and I always will, but I have 9 reasons why I have to leave. Vanish. You won't see me ever again. And I'm very sorry." Very sorry? That's not enough..Oh your leaving me your sorry. Okay I will just forget about it..uhm NO.

"Bella I know your probably very angry." More then very angry Edward.

"But once you finish these tapes you may agree with me. By the time you get these tapes I will be gone, so don't come looking for me." Then there's a sigh in the background.

"For reason number one turn the tape around." There is a bunch a clicking noises then the tape is done playing. I take the tape out and throw it into the box. I set the box full of cassettes down onto the kitchen table.

I thought it was a joke, maybe Edward was just messing around with me. So I run faster then I have ever seen myself run to my truck. I hurry and put the keys in as my truck roars to life. I fly down the streets to the Cullen's house. I turn on his street and I see his house. No cars in the driveway. I pull up the driveway and push the door open and run to the front door. I look into the house through the window. There are white cloths over everything. There is no sign of anyone. They are really gone. Why would he do this to me? Especially the day before our wedding. Now tears were streaming down my face. I had to get home and listen to that first tape. I don't understand this at all. I walk back to my truck and take my seat. I slowly put my seat belt on and shut the door. I actually drive the speed limit back to the house. Charlie's car is in the driveway. He can't find out, not yet. Not till I know what's going on. I pull up and get out, wiping tears away so Charlie won't notice. I walk inside.

"Hey Bells! Whats for dinner?" He says acting unusually happy.

My mind is racing. How long was I gone? I needed to make something quick. I think fast.

"Dad, would it be okay if I ordered a pizza?"

"I guess so Bells, I'll order it."

I ran into the kitchen and picked up the box and walk man and ran up to my room. I silently shut the door. I throw the tapes onto my bed and scramble through them and find the one labeled number Two. I hurry up and put it in...

"Hey Bella. If your listening to this, thank you for hanging on...Now, Reason number one..."


End file.
